All About Spies!
by babyrikuharada
Summary: New girl moves in, and gets new friends, to find that their fate is to save the public from evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE one

EPISODE one!  
episode one!  
EPISODE ONE!

The New Girl in Town Refined, Welcome to Town!

' Granddad, are we really moving to a house? '

' Yes Ecstasy. '

' We have moved 2ooooo,ooo houses! We covered half of America! '

' Oh Ecstasy! '

' Yes, granddad? '

' Help me carry these bags, I will drive. '

' Alright. '

' To City Refined! '

' City what? '

' Refined! Oh look! '

' Wow, thats big. '

' Oh no. the car is giving out smells! '

' Car broken? '

' Get a gassoline, for me Ecstasy. '

' Right, its heavy alright! '

' Stop holding those! Help me out, and you gotta go on a diet dearie, you have been eating chips! '

' Yeah yar. '

' Arh! Looks fine to me. '

' Uh-huh. '

' Right back to the highway! '

' Whatever. '

' LOOKS like we're here. '

' Where are we living? '

' Well, your daddy brought us this house and furniture before he died, this is the house. '

' A wooden hostel? '

' Nope, its a flat, a bungalow. '

' Looks small... '

' Look inside! '

' Whaaa. '

' Okay put it all down! '

' Yes yes, I'm taking my things to my room, I have spring homework. '

' Okay bye! I will cook, what do you want? '

' Corn, nuts, rice plus lettuces a little with salad! '

' Oh, Ecstasy! You have to eat more lettuces! More, more and more! '

' I will grow into a hippo. '

' Well, I will take care of that tummy! '

' I'm going! '

' Spring homework, boring. I wish something will happen. Mysteries or anything! '

' Dinner! '

' I toke a nap, so I didnt answer your quests, sorry.'

' Never you mind! Well, so eat up! '

' It's only 6.30pm. '

' Tuck tuck! '

' There he goes again... '

' Im done eating! I will wash the dishes. '

' Alright! I can rest then. '

' Yaah. '

' Hey granddad, how come I never seen that chapel before? '

' What chapel? '

' The one there, beside our house. It says... what? '

' Brink Chapel. '

' Brink what name is that? '

' Word. Let's go and see after you wash up! '

' Fine. '

' This is it, Brink Chapel. '

' Let's go in. '

' It's dark. '

' On the lights! '

' Whats thaat sound? '

' Oh Ecstasy, you are making that sound! '

' No! '

' Welcome to Brink. '

' Gross, and eww whats that white hat? '

' My name is Ginkgo Ellen. '

' Elle, can I call you that? I am Ecstasy Gwyn. '


	2. Chapter 2

Ecstasy Gwyn , is a fashion designer who owns a shop with her granddad, Mr

Ecstasy Gwyn , is a fashion designer who owns a shop with her granddad, Mr. Doodles. Ecstasy loves to design clothes and help Mr. Doodles. Although she spends most of her time with her granddad, she also have friends when she first moved in to City Refined. Ginkgo Ellen, eleven year old from Acuvue Brink Town, she was a carpenter and now a advice columnist for their school 'Art of Learning '. Their third friend came from Kimmel. Her name is Nia Anne de Emlyn. The three arrive at the head quarters of Sir. Commander, Norman. He lured them into his base to let them know they must be the spies to help to help restore things and peace to the World of Babylonia.

Training and hard times come by, such as failing tests, and balancing work and earning money. And history deaths, will they really be able to push off all these to work better as a team?

Ecstasy job is to ensure her team works great and she is given an equipment, a gun slinger. Sliver and black guns, her job as a gun slinger must aim and be able to control her aiming.

Nia Anne have the gadget on her arms and both kneecaps, a knife on rollerblade. She rides rollerblades and wheels on anything, Nia must be able to finish all her training courses to enable to pass her training and excel to the harder opponents.  
As for Ellen, she has a secret key in gold that can break through boulders and locks, she also can be like the other two with gadgets if she concentrate, her gadget is a surfer board, called Estraessda. It can fly on air and on underwater.


	3. Chapter 3

episode three

episode three!  
Episode THREE!  
EPISODE THREE!

Baby Trouble!

It was a night at Nia's cottage, it seemed like a bungalow. Bricks and wooden, I was a little uneasy sleeping there. Tossing wasn't enough so I got up and went to take a drink, a bottle of milk. I had called granddad before hand, and the rain seemed to have stopped, it was exactly ; 9am.

I took my bag and decided I couldnt stay longer, I hadnt left a note. Slowly I walked, the sun was shining so bright until my eyes were red, I dropped my bags and the clothes were rusted. I couldnt see anything clearly I...

' Where is Ecstasy? Oh its been hours! '

' What?! Ecstasy Gwyn is missing? '

' We must call the police, Ellen. '

' But shouldnt we search first, Mom? '

' I dont know... '

' Miss, are you alright? '

A voice was talking through my ears, I couldnt open my eyes. Another two male voices appeared.

' How is she? '

' I dont know, she seems really sick, her fever isnt down. '

' I will take care of her, you two go to school. '

' Fine, bye Angelette - ( Elbert ). '

After a few hours they left, my eye was not so sore, I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed, I rubbed my eyes and saw a boy image with short blonde hair, he was sitting his hands on the bed, and smiled.

' Miss, are you better now? '

' Yes, I am. '

' Where do you live? Do you know the way? '

' No. '

' Well, why not go to school first? I will bring you there. '

' Thank you. '

' By the way, what is your name? '

' I am.. Ecstasy Gwyn. '

' I see, Elbert Hayate. '

' Hi. ' He said.

' Can you walk? '

' Uh.. ' I stammered and began to fall.

' Let me carry you. '

' Thank you... '

Upon arrival, he carried me all the way to school to his classroom, everyone was looking and gossiping all about it. He even protected me when a girl bullied me, and let me sat beside him.

After school, I saw... Nia. She didnt notice, but, I saw Ellen... She was in a shock, she had told me that the boy she liked was actually Elbert. She was sad and cried and escaped.

' Let me down, Elbertt. '

' Okay. '

' Ah..! ' I said chasing after.

She turns over and looks at me, I look at her too. The sun sets, and a tear drops from her eyes. She begins to speak...

' You betrayer! Why..? I treated you well so well. I thought everyone will just want to be my true friend, even you joined them! '

' I trusted you. ' She continues.

' I know that... I just didnt want to hurt you! '

' What are you saying? What are you talking about? '

' I love him! You happy now? '

' . . . '

Just as Ecstatsy was walking down the lane after a spite of what she did, she went to walk to her house back, her granddad was worried, but he knew what happened last night after a phone call from Nia.

' Hey, granddad. '

' Hello! I will be leaving the house for a moment, so be good. '

' Okay, bye. '

' Bye! '

Ecstasy was feeling her mind drifting apart, she had spite her friend, she just didnt know why. Not only that, she was lonely after her granddad was gone. She took her mom's photo and hugged it.

' Mother, I wish you were here. Right now, I need you so very much. '

She went down the stairs, and munch on a fish cookie, food was unstocked, drinks were finished. She finished her cookie and slip some milk and set down for shopping. She made a list.

- Cartons of milk (5)

- Fruits ( strawberries, grapes, apples, oranges. )

- Veggies ( lettuce, brocoli, kang kong.. )

- Packets of sugar and salt.

- Mayo

- Rice

She toke the bus and alighted, her long and weavy dress looked so crumbled, her blue jeans were fine. Her shoes were too high and cracky.

' May I have one of everyone of this on my list please. '

' Sure, pls pay at counter 15, to the left. '

' Thank you. '

' That will be 5oo.30 thank you. '

' Here. '

She made her way home and toke the lift, she felt uneasy. After cooking, she left the food on the table and put a food covering for it. After that, she went for her homework at school. She ahd finished her spring hw, now what was left in the school was French.

' French.. ' she muttered.

' I'm back home! ' Granddad called.

' Yeah, granddad. I finished my work, I brought food, its on the table, I will going out awhile. '

' ring,ring - Hello? This is Ecstasy Gwyn. The Gwyn's residence. May I help you? '

' Yes, of course! Ecs? This is your cousin's Mommy, Mrs. Fujitaro. Can I speak to your granddad? '

' Um, why not speak to me? Granddad's busy. '

' I see... Well its about babysitting - Becka. Our baby darling. '

' Oh? Tell me about it.'

' Every Monday-Wednesday. Will be paid for - every three hours, fifty-hundred yen. '

' I see, I will speak to granddad, reserve that. '

' THANK YOU sweetie! '

' Bye. '

' Granddad, Aunt want me to babysit BECKS. '

' Mmm? Which Beck? What Aunt? I have so many names of those. ' he said munching with his mouth full with torilla chips.

' Aunt Fujitaro! Becka Fuji, eh wait. Dont' they have a son or what? '

' Yes, his name is Yunno Horie, his sister Yui Lilies. WIERD name. '

' Okay, I will go and think. Cya. '

' Yeah bye. ' - Granddad waved.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE FOURR

EPISODE FOURR!  
episode FOUR!  
episode four!

A strange encounter!

I was really surprised, Nia called me in the morning. With her short and beautiful purple and brown hair, she tied a ribbon on her one plait. She was wearing jeans and a white top with the word, 'Beat Up! Beau. ' What does that mean?

Well anyway, I got ready for her important talk, that was what she said. I recalled,

' Hey, meet me at Train Quay's. I have important stuff. '

It ended.

I walked to her I couldnt see her at first, but then, she waved and shouted my name.

' Gwyn! I have something for you. '

' Eh? It says, ' For us. ' - From - Ellen. '

' Us? Ellen? '

' Yes, for us, it kept me in wonder what it was. '

' It's... a.. beautiful small piano! That was the time! The music! The sad music, that Elle played, everything was jotted down clearly! ' I sobbed.

' What? ' Nia asked.

' This piano.. Where is she? '

' She gave me this note. CANT read it. '

I opened the note quickly,

Dear Nia,

I know you wouldnt find me anywhere, because I have left. May you help me wish, Elbert & HER happiness.  
I have left to somewhere a nowhere place,  
I once told you I wanna tour around my own world,  
on a cruise. So here I am,  
writing my own story. I will mail you the place, and a postcard.

- Love Lots,  
Ellen.

' HER? It's me! ' I groaned.

' Yeah, I notice. Let's find her, I think you owe us an explaination rather a frank explaination to the sorrowful heroine. '

' Fine, got it. ' I nodded.

' But how are we gonna find her? ' I asked.

' Hm, she said.. the world she wanted to tour? '

' I REMEMBER! She oncee told me, Del Corro. '

' Del Corro? ' Nia questioned.

' Yes, its located in CBA. In Ayumi's Heaven City. '

' What a name! ' Nia screamed.

' Let's go. '

Few hours, after taking the ferry, we were a bit hungry since we were in a japanese city, we went for some ramen, noodles.

' One plate of noodles! '- I called.

' Nia? You want some? '

' No, diet. '

' Okay extra extra! Chilli. '

' Okay. '

My noodles arrived, my lips & mouth were drooling.. Guuugaaa!  
then Nia starred at me and pressed a button on her hp and switched it off, I sipped my ramen, and drinks.

' What are you doing, Nia? '

' Nothing much. Just on a button or two, why are you always like that? ' She asked while in the train. I hadnt finished my noodles.

' Always like what? '

' Well. Happy I mean. '

' Happy huh? Yeah, I wanna be happy I dont have a reason not to be. ' I replied drinking my coke finished and sipping my last noodle.

' We're here! ' hauled the coach.

' Ah, this must be Del Corro.. ' I said as we walked down a lane.

' Yeah, I feel like someone is following us. ' Nia predicted with a sigh.

' No way. '

So sudden, the skies turned grey and it rained. The man appeared in fornt of us and tried to kill us with a sword or something. Nia let go of her bags and said,

' Let go you idiot! - '

How cool, suddenly two a knifes on rollerblades appeared on her knee caps! Another image of the same guy resucked and came out fo him like glue or what.

I cannot believe it! I had a gun and sliver bullets. After the guys were done with, the two spoke.

' Great job, consider this a pass. '

' What? ' Nia screamed.

' Nia Anne and Ecstasy Gwyn, you are on board with us, the Del Corro. '

' Del Corro? THAT IS WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR! Our friend is inside. ' I shouted.

' You mean... Your friend, Ellen? '

' YES! ' - I shouted.

We were let in, and the doors opened. A gentle face and a long haired girl, with gentle white eyes, and red hair with pink skirt and black boots looked at us.

' Hello there, you guys must be the new comers of savers to save the metroplolis aka, babylonia? I see! '

' Eh? What? ' Nia squeaked.

' Dont' worry, your third friend will be here in a min, follow Captain's Roberta intructions and ta-daa! That will do it. '

' What and why must we do this? It's crazy! ' I squeaked.

' Both of you..no, three of you have been choosen for the purpose of Babylonia, would you really bear for babylonia to suffer and die, soon Earth will become next. It's up to you. ' She looked at us and looked down.

' Welcome to the team. ' A voice appeared.

The girl had short yellow hair, long streaks. Tall and wore a black jacket all the way down to her knees was a long pretty dress skirt, her eyes red coloured, her hand had a sword, a arrow rather.

' You found me. ' She spoke again.

' Its.. its..! ' I stopped.

' It's really you Ellen. ' Nia continued.

' Yes, it is. Dont' say anything, we have a situation ahead in Cowering Strikers. '

' What is happening? ' I asked.

' Look for yourself. ' A voice came. '

' Captain Roberta! ' Nia called out after looking at her nametag.

' It's a burning explosive comet.. Three are one. ' Nia continued.

' We must destroy those comets? ' I asked.

' Yes, and fast. Change into your true forms, Nia and you, Gwyn.'

' And oh yes, I would like you to meet someone. He may look familar. Come on. ' Captain said.

' Hi. '

' What's ur name? ' I asked.

' Milo Jake. '

' CUTE! ' Nia smacked.


	5. Chapter 5

episode FIVE

episode FIVE!  
EPISODE FIVVEEE!  
episode five!

' The sun burns the comets in the five planets are showing signs of destructions. We must hurry. ' -  
Roberta ordered.

' Yes, we got it. We will go quick. '

' By jet, this is the map. So jump down then...! You will reach the comet, and careful and dont land on the moon. JUST dont. '

' Got it! ' All of us got ready for our jet, each of us were preparing our greatest fears.

' What's up with the wet fears? ' Nia sighed while manicuring.

' I'm scared, cant we dun..? ' I shut my eyes.

' NO! ' - Nia screamed.

' It's time for the jump. ' - Come on. Elle said.

' Okay. ' I squeaked.

' Go! ' Elle said again,

' We're here. ' - Nia looked up.

It seems that everyone was landed in one planet at least, wondered Captain Roberta.

' It does seems, and yes it is. The girls are perfectly saved, but there will soon be a bad destruction. We must contact them as soon as possible! '

' Yes, Captain. '

' Where am I? ' Nia said as she looked up the bright skies. She found herself in a sort of a like dream, a graphic colour simulation.

Nia looks up, the radiant light as bright as the sun. She lands in the planet of ' Bel De Corrons. '

She sees' people roaming and happily talking only to find everyone and each of them wears a sort of bandana on their head that has a sign, of a firefly.

' What firefly is that? I must find out! '

Ellen, who landed on the bushes of a strange island, magical dust were everywhere, and fairy dust, it is a realm. She notes the name,

' BRADFORD REALM. '

She walks further only animals, and she can see they are villagers. Suddenly, she sees a boy with yellow hair feeding animals, with an everlasting smile...

She uses her transcending powers to silence him, with her gun.

' Where am I? '

' Ah? I.. this is Rainbow Notes, this is the rainbow realms. '

' I see, thanks. See you, uh wait, oh never mind. You boy, come with me. '

' Ah? Me? Uh.. okay. '

They walk to the top mountains of rainbow realm, and find an unusual stone, the stone is red and brightly shines...

' What's this thing? ' She asks.

' DONT TOUCH THAT! ' The boy shouts with fear.

' Why not? '

The boy cries in tears while explaining his part of story...

' So ur parents died because of this mermaid stone? '

' Yah, its a comet. '

' A comet?! '

' Yes, whats wrong? '

' Thats what I'm finding, I have to bring it back! '

' No! ' The boy shouts again, grabbing her hand tightly.

' I have to go, could you tell me where to.. '

' I'm sorry, but its crazy, I dont wanna let you go, you see... everything here is virtual and fake, I'm the only living thing here.. like a loner. '

' Whats ur name? '

' Miji. ' He answers.

' A japanese huh? '

' Yes.. '

' Come with me, I'm sure you dont wanna be enclosed here forever, I will bring you to my hometown.. '

' Really? '

' Yes, I wont lie. '

Now that Ellen has found her comet, she finds her way back to the shippuden with Miji-kun.

Nia, who awakes from her sleep, finds herself with a girl with angelic wings, she has white hair and white earrings.

' Who are you? ' She asks the angel.

' I am Luchia. '

' Luchia? Are you a mermaid? '

' No, I am not, what are you doing here Nia? '

' Well, I dont think we met before, anyway I needa find a comet on this planet. '

' Comet? I see, we have one, it always rests on our planet, unless its destroyed everyone will suffer, help us Princess Nia. '

' I will, and I would. '

' Thank you, let me lead you to the skies. '

' Skies? '

' Yes... '

Ecstasy, who has been in the raging seas of waves and mermaids palace, she finds herself with a mermaid tale, and she finds two memaids, one with blue hair, one with pink comes to her.

'Waah, gya! Who are you both? '

' Chill, you are in Mermaid Kingdom, I'm Preena. 'The pink said.

'And I'm Luna. '

' I see, hello. How did I get here? '

' Well, um.. Our princess saved you from somewhere; btw what are you doing here?? '

' Well, searching for a comet. '

' Comet huh? It's a dangerous thing. '

' Yup, that's why I needa destroy it. '

' What are you, huh? '

' I'm.. a mage. '

' Wow, come on meet our princess.. '

' Oh ok. '


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six :

Episode Six :

Into the Mermaid Realms.

" Wow, the skies look so gloomy, on the other corner its so bright... Luchia did something happen? "

" Yes, it always happens. The comet takes control of our place. Even take our food supplies, us as angels and mermaids cannot live so long.."

" I see, so where is the comet? "

" Well, its in the castle realm. If only those guards will fade. "

" Guards? "

"Yes, maximium security. "

" I can handle that, wait for me here. "

" But..!"

" Dont worry, Luchia. I will succeed just wait."

" I hope so. No.. I believe you will!"

Nia walks inside the castle, disguised as a mermaid mistress for the comet. Walking and walking, her diguise wears off. There are many doors, and she enter one by one..

Few hours later, she enter the last door. The last door, the comet sits there. She once again disguises as the mermaid.

" Sei, finally. I have been waiting for you to com, did the guards give u trouble? "

" No, but they really piss me off, sire. "

" Okay, then I will have them removed. "

" Thank you, sire. "

" That pearl, why do you suddenly have that? "

" Um.. oh I.. found it!"

" I see. Rather, I thought you are.. Nia Anne de Emlyn! "

" Sheesh! "

" You have lots of guts to enter my palace. "

" So what? I will have you nabbed!"

" The Logia Polices' couldnt catch me, could you? "

" I will! "

" Please be safe, Nia.. "

" Luchia.. I promised her.."

" Oh that Luchia girl will soon die, just like you. "

" I wont give up! Ice Breath Powder! "

" Too bad, it didnt work on comets like me!"

" You cruelty king! I wont forgive you! "

" Ah! Catch that rat theif! Guards! "

" Please let me find my way out! "

" Amy, calling Amy. This is number pc, 1353767bc#. "

" Hello, this is Amy Garawool, answering to Jules Head Qs'. "

" Amy, thank goodness! Have anyone of us come back? "

" Oh its you, Nia! Yes, Ellen. She returned with a boy though, anyway whats up? "

" I need you to send me a map of the Mahjou Joy aka Rains Medow. "

" Got it! You are in there right? The legends are as stated so just be careful, of the guards. They are located at North, east and south. And I will send you a special potion, you can destroy the guards and if you drink it maybe you can turn stronger and take the comet so the castle can be destroyed at once, so peace will be restored. "

" I see, okay thanks Aims! "

" Get HEER! " The comet king shouts.

" West..! "

" Young lady, you arent going out. "

" Oh no, I'm caught. "

" At this rate, if I destroy them all I can have a better chance of catching them. "

" Young man, how about an exchange? "

" I have caught her. "

" Bring her to the cell! "

" Now, I will switch! "

" What! "

" Magic Perfume of the scent! "

" POOF "

" Yes, gottcha! How about a dose king? "

" Noo! "

" Magical Dose, aim from distance! "

" poof "

" Yah! "

" I gotta get out of here, and fast. "

" Oh.. I'm worried Nia.. "

" Dont be, I caught him at last, now peace can be restored. And I really am happy that you are my friend, how about some time, come visit me? "

" Thanks for the card, Nia. "

" I should thank you, I gotta go. "

" Okay bye! "

Now Nia had finished her mission, it was time for the last spy on her job, Ecstasty.  
Ecstasy had met Luna and Preena. They swam to the depths of the sea to meet the princess,  
Kerry.

Finally they have arrived, Kerry had long purple hair and sliver earrings, she was tall and had a heart lockette and a girl by the name Lockheart was beside her, her hair was all white and she had short hair.

" Welcome, I am Kerry, you may have heard already, Princess Ecstasy. "

" Yes, I am thankful. "

" This is my daughter, Teana Lockheart. "

" Hi. "

" Well, I have heard, the comet u have been searching... Its in my father's hands. Well, if u want to acess, you must find the Maxiuim Secruity Mermaid, her name is Hilda Mathilda. "

" I see, I will get this done asap. "

" Why are you in a hurry? " Kerry asks.

" Well, I am on a mission to find this comet, thats why. "

" I see, well then.. I will send a ship for you, the leaders Julia and Jane will help you along. "

" Thank you Princess Kerry. "

" No problem. "

Jane, Juila and Ecstasy set off on their journey, they were given brown unforms for their mission. But, the warship had hit a certain comet rock. The ship was crashed, and fire broke.

" Jane! Juila! "

" We're fine! "

" Thank goodness.. "

" Let's hurry, if the sun sets, the fairy will not attend to any! "

" Oh gosh! Its five mins to sunset! "

So we used the mermaid tails we had and quickly swam as fast as we could,

" Five secs. " Jane reported.

" Four. "

" Three. "

" Two. "

Finally, we had reached, the guardian was quietly siting on the sea chair and her long hair in peach was weaving and blowing.

" You have come, Ecstasy. "

" I hope I'm not late. "

" You arent.. The comet is it? "

" Yes, exactly, pls grant me the word. "

" You may enter. "

" This is the Doors of Locks? This is where the comets are! " Jane screamed.

" Yes, now lets go. "

" Thank you! " I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven :

Episode Seven :

Miji's Story. (Part I)

Ellen, Nia and Ecstasy returned home. At last, the comets were safely kept away from the three planets. Amy treated them to mashmellows with coffee. She was typing a report and sipping a drink.

" Thanks, Amy. " Ellen said as Miji the boy was siting beside her hugging her hands.

" His name is Miji?" Nia asked.

" Yup, hes scared. So I took him, hes cute ha. "

" Hello, Miji! I'm Nia. " Nia introduced herself.

" H..hi." He muttered.

" Hello, everyone!!" Suddenly this stern voice turned so gentle it was Captain Roberta with a male collague.

" Captain! " Nia, Ellen and I saluted.

" Oh, so this is Miji.. Hi there, lets put him under rest, he must be tired. "

" Alright! You must be wondering, who is this good looking guy huh?"

" Yeah, for starters. He's cute with blonde hair. " Nia commented as usual.

" He is ur new spy friend, Domoto Sakuito. He is very good in swords as well as he is a rank S+. "

" Wow, S+? We are only A+. " Nia said.

" Okay, forget about that! Now, let me congratulate you all, on finding the comets, well done! "

" But, its not all. We have to brief you on another mission, this time is to find a lost pearl. This pearl is very important, there are three pearls to find, as well this is a test. So do your best, and Ecstasy, ur new partner; Domoto. "

" Okay. "

" So meanwhile let me explain the pearls.. Once there was a girl, she explored the ruins and therefore she found out that there were seven pearls, we have recovered the four pearls, this girl after she discovered them she just disappeared, we cannot find the reason. But please do ur best. "

" Yes Mam! " All of us saluted.

" Mam, how much time do we have left? " Ellen asked.

" Well, fifteen mins. "

" I see, can we bring Miji? He may be of help, he is from Rainbow Notes. "

" Well, alright. "

" Thank you, I will go get him. "

" Who is that? "

" It's me, Miji. "

" Oh sister. "

" Are you fine? I decided to bring you to the mission, wanna come? "

" Okay, thanks. "

" Alright, ready girls and guys? "

" Yes! "

" Alright, Amy if you dont mind. "

" SET OFF, to speed x2. Set up!! "

" Captain, what is our destintation?" I asked on the ratio.

" Enthrall Brendon's Joyce. It is a school of fairies, you guys will be there for a five day of learning, we will tell you more later, and you guys each will be disguised as fairies. We have a power potion for you to switch, we have packed it in ur bags. "

" Thanks for the info, Captain. " We said together.

Finally, the jet landed, huge impact on grounds. we were supposed to pose as fairies, Nia as a water fairy, Ellen as a snow fairy, and I as a musical fairy.

How wierd was that, our adventure had just began..  
In front was already the administration council lady in specs and her hair was long and she was REAL FIERCE! Dont say I didnt warn ya.

We each had different identities, we had to pretend to feign ignorance we didnt know each other.. How am I to do that.

" Name please!! "

Nia was on the queue first, and she spoke checking her hair, acting like a water fairy.

" Namine Del Ronadell, Water Fairy, aged thirteen. "

After Nia walked, she walked up ahead to the school hall.

" Hannah Annes De Rit, Snow Fairy, aged eighteen. "

Ellen did the same as she held Miji's hand, and the lady barked.

" Who is this, may I know? "

" This is my companion, I cannot do without this friend. "

" His name? "

" Mashiro Xila. "

Finally, it was my turn. I stammered and said my name.

" Kerry Nicole Adanas. "

" Go in. "

Nia, Ellen were talking already to their fellow mates, while I stood alone inside the LARGE hall, sighing. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulders, I turned and I found no one.

" Huh? Who is that, stop fooling! "

" Haha! Gotcha! Yo. "

" Who are you? " I asked the girl in a green leafy suit with pink lips.

" I am the air fairy, Noelle De Roberta. "

" Oh hello, I'm new here. I am Kerry Nicole Adanas. "

" Nice name, whats ur room number? " She asks.

" Room CA1.. "

" Wow! Me too! " She screamed.

" Oh okay. "

It was fairy magic class, we went to the water palace to practice our magic of waters, one by one Mr. Henry called each of us to use our magic and focus on how to lift high waves.

" Okay, next Nicole Kerry. "

" Yes, sire. "

" Focus. " He repeated.

I focused, and I am! I closed my eyes and put my hands together, and flew up. It was gracefully done. When I heard the leaves and noises I lost it! How could it be..!

" Focus well, you will do it. Next, Namine..."

I screamed inside my heart! Nia and Ellen are in the same magic class with me! After class, we went to our rooms, three girls with kind faces were our roommates.

" Hello, how do you do, I am Essence, the fairy of perfumes and smells. " A girl with a hair clip said.

" And I am Bridgetta. Fairy of medicines and healing. " The girl with green hair smiled,

" I am, Reecha, fairy of fire and smokes. " The last said.

" Oh hello, I'm Kerry, the music fairy. " I muttered.

" And I am the air fairy, Noelle! "

That afternoon, we toured and chose our rooms, very funnily, our lockers were inside our rooms, and there were fridges, tvs, and home stuffs.

Also books on magic and music and fairy stuffs.


End file.
